Jacob Black's Death
by edwardcullen64
Summary: Jacob is upset after Bella rejects him yet again. He decides that if Bella can't have him then no one will. When he dies, what will happen and how will eveyone feel. Especially Bella.
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfic (Apart from the suicidal shop)

Jacob Blacks Death

Chapter 1

I was running through the forest on four legs. I didn't want to live. Bella had rejected me. Again. How could life be so damn hard? There was no point in living. Not now that Bella was going to become a bloodsucking leech.

Yes, I could do that. Billy would be upset, sure. But he would get over it. Seth would be sad, but he and Billy could go through the grief together. Sam. Sam probably wouldn't care. YES! Yes, I would commit suicide. But how? What way would kill me quick enough that I didn't have time to start healing? Silver bullets? No I didn't want to shoot myself. I know! I will go to that suicidal shop in the middle of the forest and get myself a dagger or two. I will stab myself.

_Jacob! You can't seriously be thinking of doing this?! You can't leave me! Or Billy!_

Seth, please. I can't live like this. No one besides you and Billy will know that I'm gone anyway.

_**That's not true. We will all notice. **_

Not everyone.

_**Bella will come around.**_

Ya think?

_Jake, don't do this to yourself. Please. _

Too late Seth.

**I know that it's short but that was just the beginning. A lot of my chapter will be short but there are 8 chapters and chapter 7 is going to be like 2-3 pages on word. Maybe 4. **


	2. Chapter 2 Fitting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfic.

Chapter 2 Sam P.O.V

The pack and I were tracking Jake. We couldn't let him take his life because of some _girl_. Suddenly, a pain shot through my chest. Jacob had done it. He had stabbed himself. When we got to where he was, a shocking scene lay before us.

Jacob was laying there in a pool of blood. His blood. The knife was in his side and there was another that lay in his hand where it had sliced across his throat. Seth whimpered beside me. Quil and Paul picked him up once we had transformed back into humans and we walked with him as quickly as we could back to La Push.

******

"Jake! Jake! Oh what's happened?!" Billy cried when we arrived at his house and through is door.

"He tried to kill himself," I explained.

"But.....why?" he choked out.

"_Isabella_ Swan." I growled, as the lads carried Jacob into his room.

"How dare she." Billy exclaimed.

Just then, Seth ran back to us.

"It's Jake. He's fitting."


	3. Chapter 3 He dies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or tings mentioned in this fanfic.

Chapter 3 Edward P.O.V

"Hello?" I said.

"Black residence. Is Carlisle there?"

Great. A werewolf on the phone. All I needed.

"Why do you want him?" I asked.

"Jake has stabbed himself. Because of your girlfriend." He, Sam I believe, spat.

Anger boiled inside of me. Bella?

"Let me just get him for you." I sang sweetly.

I went to look for Carlisle and as I thought I would, found him in his study.

"Black has stabbed himself. They want you to help him. Go to him slowly, or are you unavailable?" I asked.

"Now now Edward I have to go. He is a patient, and I am a doctor."

"Well, go slowly then." I argued.

"Would you say that about any of my other patients?" Carlisle asked me.

Damn, he had me now.

"No, but this is different. He is a mongrel. Literally. I don't like him, he don't like me. They don't like us, we don't like them. You see my point." I said to him.

"I am going Edward. It is my job. Not that it really matters as he is almost dead anyway."

I sighed, and went back to the phone.

"He is on his way." I spat, and slammed down the phone. Carlisle had already gone. I shut my door, (to a human slammed,) and hit my wardrobe. The puppy MUST die. I didn't want him around and it would make my families lives a hell of alot easier. There was a knock on my door. Carlisle was back already.

"What." I said.

"He's dead." Was all he said to me.

"YES!"

"I thought you might want to tell Bella. She's just arrived."

Oh crap. Here comes the hard part.


	4. Chapter 4 This isn't over

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfic.

Chapter 4

I comforted Bella as she cried. Not that she was crying much but it was a shock to her. Telling her about Black had probably been the worst thing I had ever had to do in my life. Apart from leaving her.

_*Flashback*_

_Bella's car pulled up in the driveway. She was in a good mood as she walked up the path. I opened the door to her and smiled, although there wasn't anything to smile about. At least not for her. As she reached me she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled again and took her by the hand, leading her inside. As she sat down on the sofa, I took a breath. This was going to be hard to say to her. _

"_Um, Bella. There is something I need to tell you." I said to her._

_Her face dropped._

"_Are you leaving me again?" she asked, as her face crumpled. _

_Esme was in here in a flash. "Of course not dear Bella. We wouldn't put you through that again." She whispered to me. _

"_I don't quite know how to tell you this, but, erm, Jacob, he, uh died this morning. He committed suicide." _

_She shook her head. "No," she said, but as she looked into my eyes, she knew I was serious. _

_Alice came into the room followed by the rest of the family, and she came up to Bella to give her a hug. Even Emmett wasn't laughing, which was incredibly unlike him. She started to cry and the family walked back out of the room leaving me with her on my own. I carried her upstairs, and placed her on my bed._

_*End Flashback*_

Suddenly, there was a bang downstairs, and a growl from Rosalie. This wasn't just her usual growl though, this was a vicious growl. A growl that there was an intruder. And by the sudden smell in the house, I had a pretty good idea who that intruder was. Then I caught on to the thoughts.

_**That Bitch. I'm going to kill her and her little vampire boyfriend. I'm gonna shred them both to pieces if it's the last thing I do. If I can, I'll work my way through the entire family. For Jake, there isn't much that I'll do for him, but I will do this if it means that I die as well. **_

"What was that?" asked Bella.

"Sam." Was all I said to her.

There were heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and my bedroom door crashed open to reveal a very pissed off looking puppy dog (werewolf). Sam stood there, breathing heavily, a death glare in his eyes.

"Bitch!" he shouted. "You made him do it. You drove him to his death. He is dead because of you and you can't deny it!"

Bella started to cry again. Rosalie charged through the door along with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

"Out of my house." Carlisle said. When Sam didn't move, he shouted, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Everyone looked at him shocked. You never hear Carlisle shout.

Sam turned to look at Carlisle and the others, and then back to me and Bella.

"This isn't over." He said, and stormed out.


	5. Chapter 5 Edward needs our help

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfic.

Chapter 5 Bella P.O.V

We all stood and watched as Sam stormed out. I dried my tears and turned to Edward.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Now," Jasper said "we fight. And kill the pups."

"How can I help?" I asked them.

"Go home to Charlie." Edward said, "So you are safe."

"No. I am staying here with you. I am not leaving you again. I want to help. You know a way that I would be even more helpful. Turn me. Turn me into one of you."

"Bella," Rosalie began.

"No Rosalie."

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE CHANGED! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Edward shouted.

I had to cover my ears. The floor started to shake, and anyone would have thought that we were having an earthquake. I watched as he stopped and looked at me. A tear ran down his face. He ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the front door. You could hear him shouting in the forest. Suddenly there was a loud intake of breath and I turned to see Alice in one of her visions.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked.

Alice gulped.

"We need to go and help Edward."

* ***********

Alice P.O.V

As the Mutt stormed out of the door, I watched as Bella hastily dried her tears that had started to fall with Sam's accusation.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked.

"Now," Jasper said "we fight. And kill the pups."

"How can I help?" she asked them.

"Go home to Charlie." Edward said, "So you are safe."

"No. I am staying here with you. I am not leaving you again. I want to help. You know a way that I would be even more helpful. Turn me. Turn me into one of you."

"Bella," Rosalie began.

"No Rosalie."

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE CHANGED! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Edward shouted.

I watched as Bella covered her ears. The floor started to shake, and anyone would have thought that we were having an earthquake. I watched as he stopped and looked at her. A tear ran down his face. He ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the front door. You could hear him shouting in the forest.

I gasped as I was pulled into one of my visions.

_Edward walked in the middle of the forest on his own. There was a snap behind him. Edward smiled. "Yo Sam, how ya doin?" he asked. "First we're gonna get you, and then we're gonna get Bella. And after that, if we can, the entire family. Forks will finally be free of the bloodsuckers. There is only one of you, and four of us." Sam said, then he pounced on Edward as the fight began. _

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked me.

I gulped. "We need to go and save Edward." I said.

************

Emmett P.O.V

Upon hearing Alice's words of her vision, I snapped into fight mode. I need to save my little brother.

************

Jasper P.O.V

I made everyone stay calm as Alice revealed her news. We needed to concentrate to save Edward.

************

Rosalie P.O.V

When I heard what was going to happen to Edward, I realised that I also felt sorry for Bella. I do not know why but I had this sudden feeling.

************

Esme P.O.V

Poor Edward. We need to save him. But we must also save Bella from the werewolves clutches.

************

Carlisle

Time for a fight. I really don't want to, but what choice to we have. I need to save this family. Bella included.


	6. Chapter 6 Yo Sam How are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfic.

Chapter 6 Edward P.O.V

I ran out of the house as quick as I could. Bella wouldn't change. She couldn't. I wouldn't let her. I would make Carlisle swear not to. It would ruin her. And what about Charlie? Was she going to leave him behind? I know that Alice had seen Bella as a vampire in one of her visions but that could have changed.

I kept running until I reached the forest. I screamed, or yelled, letting go of all my frustration and all of my feelings. Humans said that it was easier to let your feelings go by hitting a punch bag, but it would have to be a really strong punch bag for me. Screaming was cheaper. There was silence in the forest once I had finished as all the birds and deer within a ten mile radius had scarpered. There was a rustle behind me and I turned around. There was nothing there but I could see something in the distance. I could hear heavy footsteps; hear the ragged breathing of someone, or something approaching. Werewolf alert, I thought.

As they got closer, I realised that there was more than one werewolf here. More than just Sam. Although I shouldn't have been surprised as he did want to kill me, so he would bring back up to 'hold me down'.

Paul had come, as well as Embry, Seth and Leah. They were circling me. I was trapped and there was no way out of this alive. Seth didn't want to kill me though. I could hear it in his thoughts. Unless I got some help. Hoping that Alice would get my message, I called out into the darkness.

"Yo Sam! How are you?" I teased.

There was a deep growling and they came into the clearing so that they were visible.

"First we're going to get you, then we're going to get Bella. If we have time after that, the whole family will be taken out. There is only one of you, and five of us. Not including the ones at home." Sam grunted.

"Care to count again?" said a voice in the trees.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfic.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was banned from my laptop for a week and then I was in Yorkshire for another week with no internet access.

Chapter 7

Edward P.O.V

Alice and my fellow family walked through the trees and stood there glaring at the pups.

Emmett started to walk towards Sam. Sam turned to him and let a soft growl escape from his throat. Emmett stopped and let his fist fly towards Sam. It collided with his mouth.

"No one messes with my family." He said as the humans around him turned into werewolves at their anger.

They started to growl as Sam stood up. There was fire in his eyes, as he glared at all of us.

"You really shouldn't have done that." **(Recognise that from anywhere?! LOL.)** he growled and leaped onto the nearest possible vampire. Rosalie.

"NO!" I shouted, as Rosalie screamed.

Emmett in that one instant became ferocious. I had only known him so fierce when we had to kill James. Absolutely NO-ONE hurts 'his girl'.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, and launched himself on top of Sam.

As Carlisle and Jasper pulled Rosalie into the clearing, a fight broke out between the werewolves and us. The vampires. I looked to see who was joining in the fighting. The answer: not everyone. Seth was trying to decide who to fight for: us or them, but decided to stay out of it. Carlisle and Esme weren't joining in as they were looking after Rosalie and protecting Bella from the puppies clutches.

I looked at her apologetically, before launching into the fight myself.

I ran along, hitting puppies when and where I could. Occasionally, I would hear a bone break behind me, mostly it was a puppies legs or something.

Suddenly, I heard a crack from behind me followed by a piercing scream. That wasn't a werewolf that was Bella. I whipped around, and was by her side in an instant.

I leaped onto the mongrel responsible. Paul. And I snapped his neck. They had crossed our line. They had broken the treaty, and now we had an excuse to attack them.

Paul fell to the floor and I stepped towards Bella. Her leg that James had broken three years ago had been re-broken when Paul had kicked her from behind.

At hearing her cry, Carlisle and Esme had also turned around and were currently crouched next to me.

"Edward, take hold of her hand, talk to her and try and keep her calm. Esme, hold her leg still while I

find something to brace it." Carlisle said, going into 'doctor mode' at once.

"Bella. Stay with me." I said. "None of this is your fault, and we're going to sort this out." I whispered to her, knowing that this would be what was going through her mind. She would be blaming herself for others getting hurt: Rosalie, Jacob, and anyone else that was injured or killed.

She nodded at me, tears in her eyes. I felt my eyes well up, and the next thing I know, I am crying with her. Wow, so vampires can actually cry. I must remember to tell the others. Shut up Edward! I shouted at myself. This is sooo not the time for amazement. You need to look after Bella.

************

The huge battle ended about ten minutes after this tender moment between Bella and I. We won, I carried Bella, whilst Carlisle and Esme braced her leg, and Emmett walked along, supporting a hobbling Rosalie whose leg had been dislocated but was healing rather quickly. Seth **(he is the nicest puppy in the pack. Sorry for Jacob supporters but I just can't stand him.) **trailed behind us, guilt written across his face. He was sad about his friends death, and he would have tie to mourn for them later, but right now was the time that he felt extremely lucky to be alive. He knew that he had made the right choice by staying out of the fight.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic.

A/N FINAL CHAPTER!!! Nothing exciting is going to happen in this chapter, it is just basically what happened after the battle with the werewolves.

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Bella P.O.V

50 Years Later

I ran through the forest, quicker than any human could have done. Edward had turned me into a vampire like he had said he would, and in return I had married him. The change was terrible. Painful. Excruciatingly painful. But it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. Probably because I had been more prepared. And maybe because of the amount of morphine that Carlisle had given me. But hey, it was nice being so free Yeah we had rules, but not as many as humans have, and not so bad consequences if you broke them.

The wedding had been just as great. Actually make it better. I had the best dress that I could ever have hoped for, a gorgeous man waiting to make me his bride, my mom and dad there with me and I was a vampire. We had the wedding at the Cullen's house, and I let Alice be in charge of the decorations. She was also my maid of honour. She had seen it coming, but was just as happy as if she hadn't known the whole time. Two years after the battle was when he had proposed and we had made our deal. Or as some would say, our pact. We invited the Denali Clan, as well as all of my school friends. As I said earlier, mom and Charlie were there, and then there were people from all over Forks. Some of them I had never even met before, but they all knew either me from Charlie or they knew the Cullen's. It was such a big ceremony that it had to be held outside. Luckily though, the Gods were on my side that day, as it stayed sunny until the end. There was only one thing wrong with the day. There wasn't a certain person there. He hadn't wanted to show up. Because he didn't like Edward. You can guess who I am talking about, right? Jacob. I missed him so much, and I wanted to see him again. But he refused to see me 1) Because I was also a 'bloodsucking leech' now and 2) because of the whole 'wounded pride thing'. Let me explain that last part to you. He had thought that I would choose him over Edward. That because Edward had ONCE left and suddenly came back that we had had a sort of 'thing' for a while. Those were my thoughts. But then the harsh reality and all of the memories came flooding back to me. Jacob Black was dead. And... and he was never coming back. Not to flash his smile that I had once loved, or to laugh at one of my stupid jokes. He was never coming back. And no matter what anyone said, whether it was Edward, any of the Cullen's, my friends, mom or Charlie, it was my fault and I can't deny that fact. If I hadn't rejected him, then he might still be alive. But then that would have meant that I was rejecting Edward and I couldn't have lived with that either. I sighed, realising that I had zoned out completely and that we were half way through the after party so-to-speak and that we only had another hour until people started departing. Edward had been looking at me.

"Are you okay?" he had asked me.

"Yeah." I had replied to him.

"Jacob?" he asked.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears. He knew how I felt and he felt sad for Jacob as well. Even if they didn't see eye to eye, he 'liked' Jacob.

He had brought me close to him and we had hugged each other. I suddenly felt calm and thanked Jasper for having that power. It came in handy at times.

So that had been the wedding. Now came the tragedy that might as well (if i had still been human) have killed me as well. Charlie died not one year after my wedding from a sudden heart attack. Mom and Phil had followed him by being killed in a car accident. An 18 wheeler truck being driven by a drunk driver had unluckily crashed into their small Fiesta that they had recently bought. It killed them instantly. I missed them all terribly and at first I had wondered if I could even live, even if I was an immortal. At night, time passed incredibly slowly. Except with Edward. That was most nights but not every night. Sometimes he had certain things to take care of. That was when I spent my nights with the rest of the family, when they weren't busy in their couples. (If you get my meaning).

Playing tag with the rest of the family is incredibly fun. Emmett being the strongest, (although not as strong as me being a newborn and all), was hard to escape from once he had you. Edward being the fastest was impossible to run from. Alice being the one who had visions, knew where you were hiding. The only ones that played as equal as me was Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper. Well, Jasper only used his powers when emotions were running high, and he had to keep everyone calm. But that doesn't help him much, so I count him as equal.

Emmett was chasing me, still out to get me after I beat him in the wrestling match 50 years ago. (BD) He pounced, and I ducked out of the way just in time to see him crash into the huge tree that now stood in his way. I started to laugh at him, and I didn't see him in time to move as he charged at me. I flew through the air, and landed on the grass, on my backside. It's a good job that I was a vampire because if I had of been human, that would have broken alot of bines, if not killed me. Edward was suddenly next to me, smirking as he held out his hand. I took it and as I was about to get up, I pulled him towards me, making him lay on the grass beside me. I started to giggle as he chuckled, and, minutes later, we were laughing so hard that I felt like I was going to suffocate from lack of oxygen. Then there was a chuckle behind us, followed by a booming laugh from who I guessed was surely to be Emmett. There we all were, together, as a family. The Cullen's. Who would have thought that I would become one of them. Seth was suddenly next to us, and we were continuously laughing through the night, for no apparent reason. He had reached his thirties now, he was stopping himself from growing older by phasing into his werewolf state continuously. He was starting to feel like family, and to us, he was. He will grow old, eventually, and he will die, but he is here now. And that is what matters.


End file.
